Real
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Nada era real. Nem ela. - Ninfadora Tonks/Remus Lupin - Sirius Black/Remus Lupin


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Nenhum

**Ship:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Capa:** por Dark – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Nada era real. Nem ela.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** Twin ^^

**Finalização: **28 de março de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Real**

Suave.

Sólido.

Frio.

Real.

As gostas caem contra o vidro e escorrem. E somem. E pingam. Transparentes.

O vidro não existe. A chuva não existe. O som de trovões ao longe não existe.

No fundo, não existe o ginásio. Não existe o prédio. Não existe a luz. Eu mesma já não existo.

Só existe a música. Que flui, mágica e baixa, a todo o redor dentro daquele lugar esquecido do Ministério da Magia.

Eu sempre gostei dos ecos do ginásio de treinamento de aurores. Sempre gostei de ficar ali à noite, sozinha, sentindo o silêncio se espalhar lentamente, como algo sólido naquele lugar.

E as gostas ecoam quando eu busco todo aquele vazio para ecoar em mim.

E a música flui.

.

O corpo pequeno em meio ao chão duro e o ar sólido. A pouca luz brinca com as sombras das gotas na janela inventada jogando seus raios difusos sobre o rosto.

Que nunca é o mesmo.

A cada acorde, a feição muda. Mudam os cabelos, o nariz, a cor dos olhos, o formato da boca.

O corpo pequeno continua o mesmo, seguro pelo ar. Feminino. Flexível. Os pés se revezando em uma leveza súbita, juntos, se dobram, e deixam o corpo cair e rodar, firmes dentro do movimento calculado de quem sabe o que faz.

Sem saber.

A música rouba a consciência, o corpo que risca o ar traçado em suas mãos – que mudam entre novas e velhas demais para se definir – e já não podem ser contidas.

E nada mais é definido.

Nem a chuva que cai, nem os pés, nem o rosto, nem o corpo, nem o ar.

Nem o saber.

.

A chuva cai, fria, e uma fina fumaça deixa os dois corpos parados frente a frente em meio ao largo imundo.

- Você não deve sair, Sirius. Você sabe.

O homem mais alto engoliu com força e não deixou de encarar o outro. Os olhos pequenos da mulher que observava da janela da sala de estar já não poderiam captar a expressão de nenhum dos dois. O som chegava somente porque era impossível falar em meio àquela chuva, mesmo estando somente a um passo de outra pessoa, como eles estavam.

Ou já não estavam mais.

Porque o homem menor deu um passo à frente e passou os braços em torno dos ombros do outro, que o abraçou de volta como se fosse uma resposta já programada.

Familiar.

E ela já não poderia dizer se palavras foram ditas e se eram importantes. Ou necessárias. Ou mesmo se eram palavras reais, uma vez que aquela cena não podia ser real.

.

O ar que deixa os corpos de ambos sob a chuva ganha o ar como um só.

Próximos demais.

A mão trêmula sobe, se apoiando nas vestes molhadas e se agarra aos cabelos negros, pingando, como a chuva.

Suave e fria.

O movimento é sutil e ao mesmo tempo desesperado, quando os corpos se unem e o abraço já não parece o suficiente para aproximá-los. E já não basta o ar, mas as bocas também precisam ser uma só, fixas. O beijo perdido entre um não-passado, um não-presente e um não-futuro.

Perdido.

Como os olhos da menina.

.

Os pés falham.

O corpo cai.

O baque surdo no chão.

A música pára.

O grito indefinido, perdido.

As gotas que caem, batendo no vidro. Que não existe.

Lágrimas de olhos que ela já não sabe como são correm suaves pela sua face. Como os dedos dele correram mais cedo, quando ela veio sorridente lhe trazer notícias. E ele a olhou daquela forma doce e triste.

Como uma tarde de chuva.

Talvez ela fosse desengonçada demais para dançar.

Talvez fosse indefinida demais para estar com alguém.

Talvez fosse fraca demais para amar.

Era melhor acreditar que aquilo não existia.

Como a música.

Como a janela.

Como a chuva.

Como o amor de Remus Lupin.

**FIM**

**NA: Minha primeira Sirem! Não é linda? **

**Eu sempre morro de vontade de escrever esse casal, mas raramente ploto com eles, ou se ploto, acho suficientemente bom. Essa fic nasceu de uma brainstorm ferrada. Espero sinceramente que gostem.**

**Beijos**


End file.
